


Think Of Me

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Giving, Romantic Fluff, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Cassian’s been gone for half an hour, when Jyn’s phone vibrates.Being responsible, she pulls to the side of the road and grabs her phone. It’s Cassian. A message from him to be exact. It reads, ‘I miss you already. Some gifts coming your way.’
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Think Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dailyrebelcaptain's Valentine's Day Celebration. Prompt used is 'Miss you'

Cassian’s been gone for half an hour, when Jyn’s phone vibrates.

Being responsible, she pulls to the side of the road and grabs her phone. It’s Cassian. A message from him to be exact. It reads, ‘I miss you already. Some gifts coming your way.’

She smiles, she misses him too. She and Cassian have been together for two years now, living together for six months, but now, his work is sent him halfway across the world for three weeks. She’s fine with it, work is work, but that doesn’t take away the sting of knowing she’ll wake up to a cold bed.

‘Miss you too, looking forward to them.’ Is what she answers. She puts her phone away, and makes her way home, she’s got work to do.

*

Cassian has been gone for two days, when a box of her favorite chocolate truffles arrives. It bears a note that reads: ‘Something sweet, for my sweetness. Miss you. C.’

She doesn’t wolf them down in one moment, even if she’s tempted because she really likes those truffles. And she places the note above her desk, where she can see it while she works. A way to motivate and remind herself that Cassian will be coming back soon.

Three days after the truffles, she receives a dragon plush toy. Again, with a not from Cassian telling her he misses her and he hopes the little dragon will keep her company while he’s gone. She smiles, the dragon is blue and green, and it’s completely adorable.

‘The dragon is now named ‘Jeron’,’ she texts him.

‘As you wish’ comes from Cassian. ‘Love you.’

‘ILU2’ she sends back.

Without any shame, she places it on their bed. And she sleeps with him at night. It might not be Cassian, but it’s from Cassian and the plush is completely adorable. The note she saves away in a special folder she keeps at her desk. That way, she can always see it whenever she wants. Even when Cassian comes home.

*

Another three days after, she receives a flower bouquet at her office. Once more, from Cassian and she loves it. The flowers are dark colors, and it looks quite lush and stunning. The note that comes with it, speaks about her own beauty and how the flowers try and match her. It also says that he misses her.

‘They’re stunning. Thank you.’

‘♥ You.’

She smiles at his reply.

This gift she keeps at her office, it’s a beautiful thing and she wants to enjoy it for as long as she can. And her office can be dark and dreary, and while the flowers are in dark colors, they jump up and bring some lightness to her office that it didn’t have before.

*

Four days after that, exactly two weeks from Cassian leaving, she receives her favorite pizza. It spells, ‘Miss you’ with bell pepper and she laughs at Cassian’s creativity. She eats what she can of the pizza and saves the rest for another day.

‘Yummy gift.’

This time, his response is a wide-smile emoji.

*

Three days after that, she receives a book. Once more, it bears a note from Cassian that says that he hopes she can loose herself in the world. It’s a fantasy book and it promises adventure, she reads it in bed for a while before going to sleep and yes, the book’s beginning grips her from the first page and she silently thanks Cassian for being so considerate and knowing her well enough to pick a good book.

That night she dreams that she’s a knight, saving Cassian from a dragon.

*

Four days later, on the day before Cassian returns, she gets half a dozen chocolate cherry cupcakes. This time, they come with a letter where Cassian declares once more how much he misses her. That he hopes she is doing well and that he’s sorry he has not been able to communicate beyond some texts (because he refuses to have her up at wrong hours). That he intends to hug her tightly and never let go the moment he’s back.

She has cupcakes for dinner that night, and doesn’t feel bad about it.

*

The day when Cassian is meant to return, she’s positively excited. She has missed him dearly, and she doesn’t miss how hard it’s been without Cassian around. She misses her partner, her lover and friend. Even if she’s gone out with her friends, even when she has kept busy, the other side of her bed is cold when she wakes. There has been no soft morning smile, no hand caressing her cheek, no lips to kiss and no body to join with.

She arrives at the airport fifteen minutes before Cassian’s plane lands. And she waits at the gate, and it almost seems that the time is going slower than usual.

But then, Cassian walks out from the gate. He looks tired, but happy when he spots her and she unapologetically rushes towards him and all but crashes into him. “I missed you so much,” She says against his mouth as she kisses him.

Cassian’s arms are holding her strongly, not letting go as he kisses her back. “I missed you too,” he says. “It’s good to be back.”

“Yes. About time.”

Cassian smiles at her, and reluctantly lets go to grab his bag, which fell to the floor as soon as he saw her rushing towards him. “Let’s go home, I have a last surprise for you.”

She can’t quite help it, she grins and says, “I’m sure it’d be something amazing, you outdid yourself Romeo.”

Cassian laughs, “Anything for my Jyn.”

They make their way home swiftly. And when they’re there, Cassian starts to unpack, even when she can see he’s tired. “You can unpack tomorrow, if you’re tired, sleep.”

Cassian shakes his head, “What I have for you is in a bag, hold up a bit.”

She sits on their bed and waits. She doesn’t wait long.

“Ah-ha! Here it is,” Cassian says and turns to her. “Please close your eyes Jyn.”

She obeys.

“Open them.” Comes from Cassian a moment later.

And when she does, she finds Cassian on a knee in front of her. A blue-green stone ring on his hands and she’s sure her jaw is on the floor now. “Cass?”

“I’ve been thinking about it, but I realized before I left how much I love you. I don’t want to leave you, ever, I want to spend the rest of my life with you Jyn Erso.”

Her vision grows blurry.

“Will you marry me?”

She can only nod frantically, before she tosses herself for the second time at Cassian’s arms. “Yes.” She manages to get out.

Cassian holds her in his arms and doesn’t let go. “The stone is a sapphire,” he says. “I saw it and I immediately knew it was for you.” He lets go a bit so he can take her hand and slid the ring to it. He smiles when it’s in place. “I love you.”

She smiles through her tears. “I love you too. Forever.”

“Forever.” Cassian repeats. And she knows he means it.


End file.
